


Sudden Death

by thiliel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comeplay, Competition, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiliel/pseuds/thiliel
Summary: “We're going to have a competition right now! Sudden death! You're both going to suck me off, and whoever makes me come first, I will coach to win gold!”Victor clapped his hands.“Isn't it genius? So simple. Why didn't I think of it sooner?”





	Sudden Death

“OK, boys! I've finally decided how to determine which one of you I should coach,” Victor announced brightly as he strode into the locker room. 

The two Yuris were getting dressed after a harrowing practice at the Hasetsu rink. 

“But you already said, whoever is going to win the -” Yuuri stammered.

“Did I? Never mind that, I changed my mind.” Victor came to a halt in front of them and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“I can't wait to hear about it,” Yurio drawled while he slipped into his black t-shirt. 

“We're going to have competition right now! Sudden death! You're both going to suck me off, and whoever makes me come first, I will coach to win gold!” 

Victor clapped his hands. 

“Isn't it genius? So simple. Why didn't I think of it sooner?” 

Yuuri's chin dropped to the floor. What? He must have misheard. This was... how would … Victor... how would his dick taste in his mouth? Yuuri trembled and tears stung in his eyes. He longed to touch Victor, but not like this, he wanted to have him all to himself... 

Yurio lept up from the bench. He marched up to Victor and kicked his shin. 

“Are you crazy?” he roared. 

“What's this got to do with how well I can skate? This is abuse!” he screamed into Victor's smiling face. 

Victor seemed unmoved and sighed, explaining. 

“It's perfect. The program I made for you is on love, and so I devised the ideal method to determine which one of you loves me most and also assess your technical skills at the same time. If I have learned anything during my years on the ice – and in the locker rooms –” he winked, “it's that your dexterity and stamina translates directly to the relevant skills as lover.” 

“This is bullshit,” Yurio grumbled, but did not fail to see his point. He paced the room moodily in his tight leopard-print pants. 

“Yuuri, are you OK?” Victor addressed his pupil. 

Yuuri had been so lost in his own head he had hardly heard Yurio's diatribe. 

“What?” he mumbled.

“Are you OK?” Victor repeated, stepping close to him and grasping his arms. Yuuri was only wearing his grey sweat pants and the touch on his bare arms made him shiver.

“Y-yes,” he stammered, looking up into Victor's blue eyes. He was so beautiful. Without breaking eye contact, he sank to his knees. 

“I love you, Victor, and I'm going to prove it,” he whispered. He had imagined countless moments like this, lying awake at night, fantasizing about the blonde skater. His hands were shaking so hard as he struggled to open Victor's leather belt. 

Victor smirked and helped him. 

“Yes, that's the spirit,” he praised. “You should take off your glasses...” 

Victor gently removed Yuuri's glasses and put them in his shirt pocket. He sighed when Yuuri mouthed over his rapidly hardening cock, still covered by way too much fabric. 

Oh God, Yuuri was touching Victor. With his lips. Down there. Yuuri noticed he had forgotten to breathe because of his excitement. Rectifying this mistake immediately, he inhaled deeply. Victor's scent was delicious. He smelled clean sweat and musk, and his own cock began to tent his sweat pants. He moaned inadvertently and pawed futilely on Victor's pants, not wanting to part his lips from him but also wanting to lick his bare skin. Victor stroked his head and grasped his chin, forcing him away gently. 

“One moment,” he panted, while he unzipped with one hand and yanked his trousers and pants down with the other. His cock sprang out and stood perfectly upright. It was long, pale and elegant like Victor himself. 

Yuuri stared, enraptured. 

“There you go,” Victor said softly and let go of his chin. “Now show me what you can do.” 

He took a wider stance and placed his hands on his hips. 

Yuuri licked him tentatively. He swirled his tongue over the tip like he was eating a popsicle. 

“Mhm, you little tease,” Victor chuckled. 

Victor tasted divine. Carefully, Yuuri took him into his mouth as far as he would dare, holding him softly to his palate with his tongue. Oh God, he had Victor's cock in his mouth. His sweatpants dampened with precum just from holding him like this, and he moaned and shivered deeply as his own cock pulsed painfully. Victor was huge, how was he going to fit all of him without choking?Pleadingly, he looked up at Victor, begging him silently to tell him what to do, but Victor had closed his eyes and was panting silently through his open mouth. 

Victor enjoyed Yuuri's warm mouth so much his eyes had slid closed. But suddenly, he was jerked out of his reverie when a slender white arm snaked around his waist and a small, lithe body pressed up against his backside. 

“I'm not going to let the little piggy win. You know he's just going to grunt and squeak and he's going to cum just as fast as his career will be over. But with me, you got yourself a real winner. I have seen you, I know what you like, Victor.” 

Yurio slapped his buttocks angrily and slid to his knees elegantly while grazing Victor's thighs. He started licking Victor's balls and whispered seductively: “I'm going to bend every which way for you. I'm tight and young, not like the fat old piggy here.” His words tickled Victor's perineum and made his toes curl. 

Yuuri was becoming increasingly desperate and tried to suck harder, but Yurio pushed him away. The younger boy stuck out his little leopard-print covered ass and deepthroated Victor to the root. Victor hissed in surprise and couldn't help but hold onto the small blond head now aggressively bobbing up and down on him. 

“Ah, Yura,” he gasped. 

Yurio sucked him like a vice. It was hard to believe that the fragile boy who had such a feminine air on the ice was prone to such violence in his personality. Victor slammed his dick down Yurio's throat as far as it would go, and damn, that felt good. Yurio had clearly practised a lot, he could take Victor without gagging, although tears streamed from his closed eyes from the strain. His black t-shirt had slid up to reveal a white line of skin over his tight leopard-print pants. 

Victor wondered what it would feel like to fuck him and wreck that little white ass. He was approaching his climax quickly, when his gaze wandered to Yuuri, still sitting on the floor where Yurio had shoved him. He was sobbing quietly. 

Yurio pulled out all the stops for Victor. He needed him to coach him, otherwise he'd never make the finals, and he wanted nothing more than victory. He renewed his efforts, relaxed his throat and sucked hard at the same time and wished for it to be over soon. His old ballet-coach had told him all there was to know about violent face-fucking after everyone else had left, so his proficiency here also excelled. He could not let his mentor stay in Japan with this idiot. With any luck, Victor would mistake his vigor for love.

Yuuri sat there with his erection, watching Yurio go to town on Victor. Yurio was not even hard. But of course he knew all there was to know about pleasing a man. He was so pretty, he must have had a lot of admirers despite his youth, while he, Yuuri, had no one. 

Yuuri felt defeated. He would never be able to please Victor like that, he was too inexperienced. All his pining after Victor was for nothing, because he would go away and teach the other Yuri. Teaching him was just a momentary lapse, one of the follies Victor was so prone to, forgetting what he was saying the other day and then doing the exact opposite. Victor was fickle, always changing, always surprising everyone on and off the ice. But that was also why Yuuri loved him even more now that he knew him in person. He was even greater and more beautiful up close that he could ever have imagined. 

Yuuri would never be able to go back to loving him from a distance. The possibility of Victor leaving him steeled his resolve and silenced his tears. He would do everything in his power to keep him here as his coach! He would prove that he was worthy of his love. 

Yuuri crawled over on his knees, wary of Yurio, who might hit him again. He gauged his rhythm and latched onto the thick shaft just as the younger boy went up for air. 

Victor's eye-lids fluttered. Now they were both working their tongues on him. Yuuri, having reclaimed his place, was licking the base of his shaft, while Yurio sucked on the top. Yurio's green eyes sparkled furiously at the intruder, but he kept his peace for now. Their combined efforts nearly took him over the edge. Yuuri whimpered and humped his leg like a dog while he inched his mouth up and down. 

“Fuck!” Victor ejaculated. 

Yurio pulled off and his eyes went wide with disgust as the first spurt of cum hit his cheek. But Yuuri moved quickly and took Victor's cock in his mouth again, while he squirted out more cum. A wave of bliss swept over Yuuri as he tasted Victor for the first time. He savoured his salty release and swallowed every drop. He rubbed his crotch on Victor's leg, and his own climax came almost as an afterthought. It left him trembling and sweating. After he had cleaned Victor thoroughly with his tongue, he collapsed at his feet. 

Yurio angrily put on his clothes. All his efforts were for nothing! The way Victor gazed softly and dotingly at the gasping heap at his feet told him everything. He was just about to leave the locker room, when he heard Victor zip up his trousers again, his belt clinking, and call after him. 

Yurio turned back. 

His hood up was up, hiding his shame. 

Victor strode towards him, shoved his hand in hair, and gave him a hug. 

“Good luck, Yurio,” he said, and swept his dirty cheek clean with his thumb. 

“You don't need me, you'll be fine on your own.” 

Yurio's throat closed up with another kind of hurt. He swallowed his snarky reply and nodded once, his hood falling to cover his face. 

“Do svidaniya,” he murmured, and left. 

Yuuri felt light-headed, and he tried to catch his breath while he lay curled up on his side. He had failed. This was the first and the last time he'd ever get to touch Victor. He'd be up in just a minute. Just a minute to get himself together, then he'd get up and leave. He felt a warm hand on his bare back. 

“Yuuri,” he heard Victor say, “get up, you'll catch a cold.” 

Shaking, Yuuri sat up. Victor hugged him. 

“That was amazing! Thank you! If you'll be able to show your love on the ice like that you'll surely win this year!” 

“I... I failed you...” Yuuri whispered, blushing. 

Victor caressed his cheek with his thumb.

“No, you didn't! I saw you, picturing the future all black as you watched Yurio. But you didn't get lost in your head and did something about it, that's the difference. You need to defend your love, Yuuri. You need to fight for me.” 

“I will. I will not disappoint you, Victor.”

Yuuri turned his head and sucked Victor's thumb clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta'd thanks to lordhellebore.


End file.
